dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Astaroth
Rachel Astaroth is the main female protagonist of DxD:Neo. She is a Devil from the Astaroth Clan, a family of formerly all-Pure-Blooded Devils, as well as a Second Year (formerly First Year) at Kuoh Academy, having transferred from the Night-Course to the Day-Course in order to keep an eye on her first servant, her Knight, Ken Ichijou. Prior to altering all of the normal students and teachers' memories, she was one of the most renowned students of the Night-Course and held one of the highest test scores in the entire school. Her ultimate goal is to build a powerful Peerage and win the Azazel Cup in order to restore the Astaroth Clan to its former glory. Appearance Rachel is a young girl with the figure of a middle-schooler with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with dark green ribbons, and piercing blood-red colors. While she wears the Kuoh Academy uniform during daylight hours, she reverts to a gothic lolita style due to her distinct distaste for the "commoners' clothing choice". As a result of her mixed Vampire blood, Rachel possesses pointed ears and fangs which she has filed down on a regular basis, rendering them dull. Personality Rachel tends to have a fairly serious, strict, and mature personality in contrast to Ken's lackadaisical and immature behavior, tending to behave in a fashion one would most associate with a "noble". She tries to remain calm and collected in response to Ken's idiotic or perverted behavior and comments, but displays little patience and tends towards violence and punishment when Ken pushes her to her limits. In many regards, she is the opposite to Ken as, aside from her serious and mature behavior compared to his immature behavior, she is actually nowhere near as smart as she makes herself out to be and hides her true idiocy under a mask of competence while Ken is nowhere near as stupid as he appears to be and hides his true intelligence under a mask of idiocy. She maintains her illusion of intelligence as a result of her photographic memory which allows her to remember facts and information in great detail even if her comprehension is not very good. Her true nature is more akin to a child pretending to be an adult. This is shown through her casual use of magic such as how she used hypnosis to transfer to Ken's class as a Second Year despite having been a First Year in the Night-Course. Rachel is notably sensitive about her child-like size and won't hesitate to lash out against those who insult her or show off their superior "assets". Despite the haughty and unsociable disposition Rachel displays towards others, she is actually very lonely because of her isolation as a child due to her uncle's treasonous actions a hundred years ago as well as her father's neglectful attitude towards her. Her true desire behind restoring her clan's name is solely to be acknowledged and be loved. Ironically, it's this unpleasant attitude that keeps those but the strongest wills from attempting to befriend her. History Rachel was born to Ajuka Beelzebub and a Vampire of the Carmilla Faction. As a result of the actions of her late-uncle, Diodora Astaroth, attempting to betray the Underworld to the Old Maou Faction a hundred years ago, she suffered a painful childhood due to the heavy shame she was forced to carry on behalf of her clan. Despite the breakdown of social barriers and class discrimination as a result of the achievements of Reincarnated Devils such as Issei Hyoudou and Genshirou Saji as well as those of Pure-Bloods born without Demonic Power such as Sairaorg Bael, Rachel faced much discrimination within her own clan as a result of her mixed blood and that of countless other families and species due to her uncle's treason. As she grew up, Rachel formed the idea that the only way for her to be acknowledged, the only way to be loved by others, especially her father, is to restore her clan's name. In order to achieve this level of renown, Rachel resolved to build a Peerage of powerful servants and win the Azazel Cup. At some point prior to the start of the story, Rachel enrolled in the Night-Course so as to be presented the opportunity to explore the human world in the search of powerful servants. Plot Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Rachel has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is self-taught but incredibly skilled in the use of spells and rituals, possessing a high degree of power for a High-Class Devil. However, it is highly suggested she has not truly tapped into her own potential, her power considered "undeveloped" for a child of a Super Devil. Demonic Energy Constructs: '''Rachel possesses the ability to create constructs made up of demonic power which can be hurled at or ensnare an enemy such as swords, cages, chains, spears, barriers, etc. While a powerful skill, Rachel's lack of imagination severely limits its capabilities. '''Flight: Being a Devil, Rachel can fly using her wings. Memory Alteration & Hypnosis: Rachel is shown to be highly skilled in the use of memory alteration, having used it to alter the memories of every normal human at Kuoh Academy to smoothen her transition from the Night-Course into a Second Year class with Ken. Trivia * Rachel's name is derived from Rachel Alucard of the BlazBlue franchise and her appearance is derived from Krul Tepes from Owari no Seraph Category:Bamafelix Category:Astaroth Clan Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Vampires Category:DxD:Neo Category:Fanon Characters